SMASH BORDER EVENT why we should join this event? Mendokusei!
by Niino Renn
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang di ambil dari Game World Trigger, Smash Border. Mengambil ide cerita dari Police Uniform Event. Warning, Straight or not, di usahakan rating tidak berubah..
1. Chapter 1

SMASH BORDER EVENT ~ why we should join this event? Mendokusei! ~

By. Niino Renn

Penjelasan: Smash border yang merupakan game dari manga World Trigger yang selalu ngasih event yang bikin kesel dan senang yang memainkannya. Kali ini akan di buat beberapa drabble tentang event tersebut. Sumpah saya tak tahan pengen nulis ff nistah ini.

warning: ooc pasti.

* * *

Part 1: Ikoma Squad & Ouji Squad.

...

Pidato dari Shinoda-san pagi ini membuat bingung sekaligus senang di antara beberapa saja, yang bingung tetap menunjukkan wajah gak satu sisi yang bahagia terlihat happy banget, apalagi mereka adalah berasal dari petarung perempuan atau operator skuad mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau operator di Border kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Mereka selalu mendapat servis memuaskan mata ketika event tertentu datang.

"Yang benar saja, untuk memperingati hari polisi internasional saja Border harus mengikuti dan anggotanya ikutan mengenakan baju ala polisi untuk patrol 2 minggu kedepan."Ujar si rambut blonde skuad Ikoma, Minamisawa Kai. Ia mengomentari pidato Shinoda-san pagi itu.

"Mungkin itu cara lain agar kita bisa makin di terima. Maksudnya, Border diterima di masyarakat. Tentu saja Border harus terus membenahi diri untuk bisa di terima si kota Mikado .maksudnya lebih di percaya." Ujar si sniper skuad Ikoma, Oki Kouji.

"Tentu saja, hal ini mungkin membuat shock yang lain. Kalau aku sih tetap di belakang layar dan mengawasi tindakan kalian." Ujar operator skuad Ikoma, Hosoi Maori. Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ah, maaf aku harus mengambil salinan baju yang akan kalian pakai untuk event tersebut. Gadis itu meninggalkan keempat bujangan itu.

"Itu dia, kita akan berkosplay, bukan memakai baju skuad kita yang biasanya."Mizukami Satoshi memencet pilihan minuman di vending machine terdekat. Ia menawari yang lain mau minum apa. Lalu memasukkan koin dan mesin itu mengeluarkan apa yang ia pencet. Setelahnya ia membagikan ke rekan timnya.

"Aku masih tetap keren walau memakai baju seperti itu juga." Kapten mereka, Ikoma Tatsuhito berpose dengan memegang ponselnya sebagai cermin. Membuat yang lain mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita tunggu Mario di ruang operasional skuad kita. Kai, kamu ada rank solo?"

"Tidak hari ini aku free, ajarin aku main shogi, Mizukami-san."Ujar si bungsu skuad Ikoma dengan senpainya yang rambutnya mirip brokoli.

"Iya, iya.." dan mereka semua kembali ke ruangan skuadnya.

...

Maori agak tercengang, ia sebenarnya khawatir apa yang ia dengar.

"Tentu saja, kalian harus pilih siapa yang akan mengenakan kostum itu di tim kalian. Jangan sampai salah kasih ya." Ujar Sawamura yang masih menahan terlihat merah padam. Bukan hanya dia tetapi beberapa operator skuad yang lain yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui akan di kasih siapa trigger beda itu.

"Mungkin aku akan memberikannya ke Arafune fufufu.."Kagami Rin masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Di sebelahnya Kunichika Yuu menepuk pundaknya, ia juga terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Hahaa..kau harus melakukannya Rin-chan! Aku mau liaaat bangeeettt! Rui-chan pastikan kau memberikannya ke selain ke Suwa-san ya?" Osano Rui, operator skuad Suwa menatap heran, ia memberikan jempol tanda ia ke mereka berdua. Walau mungkin Osano tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau aku kasih ini ke brokoli gimana ya?" ucap Maori, tangannya memegang trigger itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kasih ke Oki-kun? Percayalah, dia yang paling cocok."

"Begitukah Kittaka-san?"Operator skuad Ouji memberikan senyuman ke gadis berambut hitam itu. "Okay."

...

TRIGGER ON!

Kalimat itu terucap oleh kedua orang di ruang operasional skuad saja mereka berubah dan mengenakan kostum polisi yang sudah di modifikasi.

"Keren."Satu kata terucap dari mulut Minamisawa. "Aku jadi polisi beneran!" lelaki muda itu meraih pundak kaptennya yang berdiri di depan kaca sambil berpose. "Ikoma-san juga keren! Keren bangeeett!"

"Begitu ya?" ia masih berpose tanpa menghiraukan omongan Minamisawa yang bener-bener memujinya banget.

"Ini trigger mu Oki." Ucap Maori sambil memberikan trigger modifikasi ke member yang seusia dengannya. Tanpa ragu ia mengambilnya.

"Oki-senpai tidak mencobanya?" tanya si bungsu ke anggota yang lainnya.

"Sedikit khawatir dengan isi trigger ini. Kau tahu sesuatu Mario?"

"Tidak sama sekali."Ucap tegas operatornya.

"Aku akan berganti di ruang bail out deh, sekalian mau ambil jaket dulu." Ujar Oki. Ia berjalan menuju ruang bail out dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Mizukami, cepat pakai." Mizukami tanpa curiga lagi lalu mengaktifkan trigger itu. Ia merasa puas ternyata operatornya ti-

"APA INIII?" Suara Oki yang berteriak kencang berhasil memekakkan telinga mereka semua.

"Oki kenapa?"Mizukami hendak masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi Oki menyuruhnya untuk tidak masuk.

"JANGAN MASUK! kubunuh kalau kau masuk!" telat Mizukami kaget banget pas melihatnya. Mukanya terkena lemparan trigger itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kau brokolii!"

"Wau kau sexy sekali." Ujarnya. Di belakangnya mengekor yang lain tentu saja, Minamisawa mau berkomentar. Mulutnya keburu di tutup oleh Mizukami.

"Keluarlah dari situ, Oki-chan." Mendengar suffix –chan membuatnya sedikit marah, ia keluar dari tempat itu.

"Diam kau brokoli!"

"Nice Oki-senpai!" Minamisawa memberikan jempolnya ke sniper timnya, ia lalu berlari menuju Ikoma berada.

"A.. aku tidak. Maafkan aku Oki!" Ujar Maori ia juga berjalan mundur kearah Ikoma berada. Ikoma masih _stay_ di tempatnya, masih dengan muka datarnya walau tidak lagi berpose di depan cermin yang ia pegang.

Oki kesal dengan baju yang ia pakai sekarang. Bagimana tidak ia memakai baju ala polisi wanita lengkap dengan baju ketat, rok mini dan sepatu heels pendek.

"Jangan pegang aku seperti itu mesum!"Mizukami langsung melepaskan tangannya dari perut Oki. Ia sedari tadi menahannya agar tidak marah ke anggota mereka yang perempuan beneran. Oki berjalan ke tempat kaptennya."Mario bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu?"

"Setiap tim di berlakukan system ini, bukan hanya tim ini saja. Maafkan aku Oki!" ujarnya berjalan mendekati Hosoi.

"Nice leg." Ujar Ikoma sambil menatap kearah kaki Oki yang hanya di balut oleh rok mini."Ku tak tahu kalau kau memiliki paha yang indah Oki.

Di bilang begitu membuatnya sedikit emosi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mendekati kaptennya dan duduk ke pahanya.

Tindakannya membuat yang lain shock terlebih Oki melingkarkan tangannya di pundak lelaki 19tahun itu.

"Iko-san menyukai kaki ku atau aku?"Napas Hosoi sampai tertahan mendengar suara sexy milik sniper timnya itu. Ia juga tak lupa untuk menarik lebih roknya sehingga makin terlihat pahanya. Tentu saja, ia lupa kalau Ikoma mungkin bisa saja menjawab dengan perkataan yang membuatnya diam mendadak.

"Sepertinya, aku menyukai kamu yang seperti ini." Tangan Ikoma yang bebas membelai pipi kanan Oki. Sedangkan tangan yang lain melingkarkan di punggungnya. Oki sedikit khawatir dengan raut wajah kaptennya yang tidak berubah sedari tadi lelaki itu men- _tease_ -nya.

"Cium aku kalau begitu."

"Boleh." Jawaban Ikoma mengejutkan yang lain. Hosoi sudah pingsan di tempat, Minamisawa mengipasinya sambil menoleh ke arah fanservice itu. Tepat Ikoma mau menciumnya, tangan Mizukami menutup mulut Oki dan diikuti oleh dobrakan keras dari arah pintu ruang skuadnya.

"Siapa itu?"Ujar Mizukami sambil menatap temannya itu berpakaian layaknya Oki. Lelaki yang mendobrak pintu itu kaget dengan posisi ambigu dari skuad Ikoma.

"Ku kira Iko-san yang pakai baju seperti ini! Ternyata bukan. Lagipula..kalian lagi ngapain? Masa mau melakukan itu di ruangan border?" perkataan Ouji membuat trio itu kaget. Ikoma lalu bangun dari duduknya, membuat Oki terjauh dengan tak elit dengan posisi kaki ngangkang.

"Iko-san, sakit."

"Ternyata Oki lebih manis begini ya." Ouji mendekati Oki, Ia lalu berpose nungging ke arah Oki, tangannya menyentuh paha lelaki itu, tangan yang lain menyentuh _beauty mark_ miliknya."Manis sekali kamu." Ouji mendekati wajah Oki. Dengan sigap Mizukami jongkok dan kembali menutup mulut sniper timnya.

"Kau mau apa?" ia menatap Ouji dengan tatapan marah.

"Kupikir Ouji hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam." Di belakang Ouji, Kurauchi lalu membantu kaptennya itu bangun.

"Tak seru, kupikir aku bisa. Lagipula kami kan sekarang perempuan loh."Kapten skuad Ouji berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di pundak anggota timnya, Kurauchi.

"Semuanya menjadi kacau karena event seperti ini." Ujar Kashio yang menolong Hosoi ke bangku. Ia di bantu juga oleh operatornya.

"Makasih Kashio-chan. Dan Kittaka-san."

"Iya, sama-sama, Minamisawa-senpai." Kittaka tersenyum untuk membalas perkataan anggota termuda skuad itu.

"Ini ide yang bagus, membuatku makin keren seperti ini." Ikoma tidak mempedulikan dua orang jejadian itu. "Ku pikir Border sudah melakukan hal yang bagus." Ikoma berdiri lalu tangannya terangkat layaknya orang mau high-five ke arah operator skuad Ouji, tanpa ragu Kittaka langsung menepuk tangan yang terarah ke gadis itu. Ikoma lalu berjalan menuju Hosoi yang pingsan dan mengambil ponsel skuadnya dan mengecek email yang masuk. "Malam ini bersama dengan skuad Katori, jam 8 malam ku tunggu di depan minimart seperti biasa." Ucapan kapten Ikoma membuat shock yang lain, apalagi dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**SMASH BORDER EVENT why we should join this event? Mendokusei!**

Part 2: Narasaka Toru.

Sudah 2 hari lebih sejak event ini berjalan, tentu saja membuat anggota yang lain gusar. Mereka sepertinya tak punya muka untuk sekedar mejeng di depan rank solo. Hanya orang yang bermuka tebal yang akan berkosplay layaknya wanita di situ. Perlu di ingatkan kalau member border kebanyakan adalah laki-laki.

"Kau tidak malu latihan sniper dengan kostum seperti itu?" ujar Narasaka Toru, sniper skuad Miwa. Ia berdiri di depan senpainya yang sedang duduk ngangkang layaknya wanita nakal. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa heran kok bisa dia mendapatkan kostum memalukan itu layaknya kaptennya.

"Harus di syukuri Narasaka. Kau harusnya yang mendapatkan kostum itu. Biar bisa gabung dengan kami."

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolaknya. Dia sudah mual melihat teman-temannya berkosplay layaknya polwan. Narasaka lalu menghela napasnya ketika melihat kouhai-nya datang.

"Sepertinya, Hiura-chan tidak seperti yang kau harapkan ya."

"Diam kau Touma-san." Narasaka dapat merasakan kalau kouhainya menarik bajunya. Ia melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan senyumnya.

"Hei, Hiura. Kau tahu? Narasaka kecewa kau tidak memakai kostum sama denganku." Ucapan Touma membuat Hiura sedikit panik, ia melihat kearah senpainya. Tentu saja lelaki berambut jamur itu tidak menyukainya.

"Senpai, benarkah?" tanyanya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kupikir kau cocok saja." Jawabnya, padahal dalam hati meringis.

"Be-begitu, aku kalah undian dengan Nasu-senpai. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu." Ah, dirinya membuat kouhai kesayanganya meminta maaf berkali-kali dirinya. Kalau saja event ini tidak berlaku untuk skuad perempuan, mungkin saat ini sudah bahagia melihat kouhainya memakai baju polwan. Tentu saja, Hiura pasti lebih manis dari biasanya. Mungkin juga Narasaka berpikir 'tangkap saja aku sekarang' denial kamu Narasaka!


	3. Chapter 3

**SMASH BORDER EVENT**

 **why we should join this event? Mendokusei!**

Part 3, Arafune Squad

…

Arafune tidak berpikir kalau ide ini bagus, apalagi sekarang begini situasinya membuatnya ingin selalu marah. Hokari dan Hanzaki bahkan harus berjarak dengannya atau hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat ponselnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berjauhan dari aku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah marahnya. "Duduk samping ku seperti biasa." Perintahnya. Hokari menelan ludahnya.

"Kupikir aku lebih suka disini, sungguh." Jawabnya.

"Kita ada jaga malam, malam ini pulak. Dan KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SKUAD ITU SIH! TIDAK HABIS PIKIR KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA NAWAR HA?" Kagami Rin, merasa mau nangis setelah di bentak seperti itu.

"Jangan bentak Kagami seperti itu Arafune!" Hokari menepuk pundak Kagami pelan. "dan tolong jaga emosimu. Kau mau dengan tim siapa?"

"Siapapun bisa, asal gak orang itu." Jawabnya lantang.

"Kagami, bisa kau minta rubah jadwal atau apalah. Kita bisa mati kalau tidak mengganti ini semua." Ucap Hokari menyakinkan kalau ini benar-benar situasi darurat. Kagami menyanggupinya.

"A-akan kuusahakan." Jawab Kagami. Ia keluar ruang operasionalnya.

"Apa?" tanya Arafune masih dengan raut wajah marah yang belum berubah sedari tadi. Duduknya sungguh tak elit, ngangkang plis.

"Kupikir tidak ada gadis yang duduknya seperti itu Arafune-san." Arafune panas mendengarnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hanzaki.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kita tukar trigger saja gimana?" Hanzaki menurunkan gamenya, dia panik ketika tangan kaptenya merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil triggernya.

"T-tidak!" Dia berusaha menahan kaptenya untuk mengambil triggernya itu. Tentu saja mereka tarik menarik trigger malang itu. Tarikan tangan Arafune lebih kuat dari miliki si bungsu skuadnya. Ia berhasil mengambilnya dan berteriak senang layaknya kakak yang berhasil mengambil mainan adik kecilnya.

"Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!" Hanzaki menarik baju kaptennya kasar. "Jangan ucapkan itu kumohon!" rengeknya.

"Arafune hentikanlah. Kau seperti kakak yang menindas adik kecilnya. Lagipula kau kan kaptennya, harus menunjukkan rasa seorang kapten tidak seperti ini." Ujar Hokari bijak. Event seperti ini membuatnya harus berpikir lebih jernih tidak seperti biasanya. Arafune yang tidak setuju dengan ucapannya mendekatinya dan menginjak kakinya.

"Maksudmu.. aku harus menjadi korban gitu? Katamu aku Kapten, bukannya kau harusnya tidak membiarkan aku memakai ini kan, jawab Hokari."

"Kalau kau kapten yang baik, harusnya kau lebih berlapang dada dan menerima serta menjadi kapten yang baik untuk kami semua." Hokari mengatakan itu, walau dalam hati dia meringis kesakitan akibat tindakan Arafune.

"Arafune-san." Kagami kembali. "A-aku sudah menukar jadwal dengan tim lain. Kita berpartner dengan Kako-san." Ujar Kagami bahagia. Tentunya ucapannya tidak membuat Arafune bahagia. "Hanya skuad Kako-san yang mau bergantian malam ini. ku harap kau—" Kagami membeku melihat sorot mata iris violet itu.

"Ah, lebih buruk dari skuadnya Sasamori." Ujar Hanzaki. Ia berhasil mengambil triggernya yang di banting oleh si kapten, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Arafune berubah menjadi gozilla /gak.


	4. Chapter 4

SMASH BORDER EVENT

WHY WE SHOULD JOIN THIS EVENT! MENDOKUSEI!

* * *

Part 4, Jin Yuuichi

...

Seorang laki-laki memasuki gedung Border. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia memakai headset di kupingnya, ia menyalakan sebuah lagu melalui ponselnya.

"nanana..." Nyanyinya.

"Ah! Jin-san!" sapa anak lelaki yang usianya di bawah Jin. Lelaki berbaju biru tanpa mengaktifkan triggernya tidak mendengarnya, ia sibuk menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar. "Oi Jin-san!" lelaki yang bernama Jin Yuuichi itu kaget lantaran sebuah tepukan di punduknya menyadarkannya. Ia membuka headsetnya dan melihat lawan bicara di belakangnya.

"Oh, Yoneya.. tumben sekali menyapaku. Ada apa?"

"Shuuji dalam masalah." Kalimat itu membuat Jin menaikkan alisnya. "Dia butuh bantuanmu. Aku serius loh."

"Dimana Shuuji?" Tanyanya ke pada anak lelaki bernama Yoneya Yousuke itu.

"Sebelah sini.." Yoneya berjalan di depannya lalu seperti menghilang ketika Jin tidak melihatnya.

"Kemana Yoneya.." Jin melihat 2 belokan sebelum menuju ruang pertarungan Border.

"Ah, susah banget. Pakai jatoh segala!" Jin mendengar suara samar, lalu dia mengikuti arah suara itu dan melihat seseorang yang sedang menungging layaknya mencari sesuatu di sela-sela pot bunga samping vending machine.

"Ano, bisa kubantu?" Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju makluk yang sedang kesulitan menggapai sesuatu. Ia di belakang makluk itu. Orang itu sepertinya tidak mendengarnya lantaran tanganya berusaha menggapai apa yang jatuh di sela itu.

"Yosuke, harusnya kau tidak mengembalikan recehku dengan cara dilempar! Kau tau aku sudah susah payah irit minggu ini kau malah melempar koin berhargaku!" Makinya. "Harusnya kau yang mencarinya! Sial! Baju ini menyusahkan!"

Jin melihat dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri di belakang makluk yang sedang nungging itu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di bokongnya.

"Jangan kau pegang bokongku, harusnya kau bantu mencarinya! Sh*t susah bangeett!"

"Susah ya Shuuji? Mau kubantu meraihnya?" Shuuji menghentikan rabaannya, ia membeku, dengan perasaan cemas ia menengok ke belakangnya dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia benci berdiri di belakangnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JINN!" makinya.

'duk'

Kepala membentur tembok di depannya. Shuuji memegang kepalanya.

"Sakit ya Shuuji?" Tanya Jin yang khawatir kepadanya.

"Sakit bego!" Makinya.

"Ngapain kau menungging disini dan.. lihat pakaianmu.. tak kusangka Markas Besar Border sekarang suka bercrossdress. Yha, walaupun begitu kau manis juga memakainya loh."

Shuuji merasa otak senpainya ini benar-benar konslet ya? Ngapain memanggil sesama jenis dengan sebutan itu?

"Ah Shuuji koinnya sudah ketemu?" Yoneya Yousuke datang dengan rekan timnya yang lain, lelaki berambut mirip jamur.

"Konbanwa Jin-san." Sapanya sopan.

"Yo, Narasaka, Yoneya juga. Kurasa koinnya belum ditemukan. Shuuji akan kucari untukmu sebagai hadiah karena tadi boleh melakukan itu." Ujar Jin, ucapannya yang ambigu membuat kedua makluk itu melihat ke arah kapten Miwa.

"Kau melakukan apa Miwa?" Tanya Narasaka kepada kaptenya. Tentu saja Miwa menggelehkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa di sela-sela itu Jin-san." Ujar Yoneya.

"Ah, ketemu.. ini ya?' ujar Jin sambil memungut koin itu. Ia membersihkan sekilas dengan tisu yang ia taruh di saku celananya dan memberikannya ke Shuuji. Miwa menolaknya.

"Aku terima ya Jin-san." Ujar Yoneya. Ia langsung memberikannya ke Miwa.

"Yoneya dan Narasaka gak ikutan bercrossdress?" mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya Miwa saja di tim kami yang bercrossdress." Ujar Narasaka mantap.

"Woi, Narasaka! Kenapa kau tidak membelaku!"

"Event Hari Polisi loh Jin-san, memangnya Tamakoma gak ikutan?" Tanya Yoneya.

"Belum tahu." Tak lama kemudian sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya, ia mengecek dan sedikit kaget. "ternyata Tamakoma pun ikutan."

"Kuharap kau mendapatkan baju seperti ini!" maki Miwa.

"Oh, Shuuji ingin berpairing denganku?" Goda Jin. Dengan emosi Miwa lalu melayangkan tendangan kearah dada lelaki setinggi 179cm itu.

"Jangan MIWA!" Ujar Narasaka, tapi telat Miwa keburu melakukannya.

"Waw nice view Shuuji! Ternyata mulus juga hahahaaa.." Tawa Jin menggema ke ruangan itu.

"Kau pervert Jin! Kuharap kau mendapatkan biar kutertawakan kau sampai puas!"

"Kalau kudapatkan, apa Shuuji mau berdekatan denganku?" Jin mendekati kapten skuad Miwa yang notabenenya sedang bercrossdress dengan baju polisi wanita lengkap dengan rok dan heels mininya. "Kalau kau mau aku rela memakainya kok." Jin mendekatinya dan memegang pipi Miwa, ia mencubitnya agak keras sehingga membuat Miwa kesal akan tindakannya.

"Ah Jin-san kau disini rupanya!" Jin melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Miwa dan menengok ke arah suara yang ia kenal.

"Oh, Shun-DUK' Miwa langsung menendangnya tanpa ampun. Jin pun tersungkur di lantai. Kaki yang tak terbalut celana panjang itu hinggap bebas di pantat milik Jin. Tindakan Miwa membuat yang lain kaget.

"Ah, Jin-san.. lain kali saja ya.. aku ada rapat dengan skuad ku." Midorikawa Shun lalu memberikan salam dengan yang lain dan langsung lari ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris mata milik Miwa yang marah.

"Shuuji.."

"Jin pun tak berdaya dihadapan Miwa." Komentar Narasaka yang melihat senpainya dari Tamakoma itu tak henti-hentinya menerima cintah dari sepatu yang dipakai Miwa.


End file.
